Edward or Cedric which is he?
by Mrs Rodolphus Lestrange
Summary: This story takes place after BD and DH. All characters cept the ones that have died previously . I suck at summarries. Please Read and Reveiw.
1. Chapter 1: The Task

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or TWILIGHT they belong to J. K. Rowling and Stephanie Meyer**

Chapter 1: The Task

Harry POV

"Look Hermione, the minister cough Percy cough summoned me so I have to go."

"Harry, listen I know that Percy is a stuck-up, conceited ..."

"Don't forget gay!"

"Shut up Ron!"

"Hermione, if you're so worried why don't you come to?" Hermione was really starting to get on my nerves. I mean Percy can be annoying but he said in the owl that he had an urgent mission for Ron, Ginny, Her and Me.

"What about us?" Ron and Ginny shouted in unison.

"Fine, come on!" I said grabbing Ginny's hand, while Ron reached for Hermione's. We finally got to Percy's study just as Percy came barging out followed by a much harried looking Dean Thomas.

"Potter, Potter, Weasly, Weasly!"

"Hi Percy," we chorused dully.

"I sent an owl over an hour ago and then you just rock up here when I am in the biggest fit of rage!" he screamed at us.

"Look Percy we're sorry. What happened was I told everyone and they got a bit annoyed 'cause they wanted to come to we got into a bit of an argument. When we apparated to the ministry Hermione and Ron had to check on something in the Auror office and Ginny then wanted to see Luna in the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures office." I explained sheepishly.

Percy ushered us inside after swearing that he will not forget this and this will go on our permanent record.

"Look Harry, you know that when you were fourteen and you faced Voldemort." Percy shuddered.

"If you're referring to when Cedric died, then yes I do remember and I refuse to talk about it."

"Yes, I am talking about Mr Diggory and even though you say he died I have reason to believe otherwise."

"What are you talking about Percy?" I asked. "I mean, I was there I saw Cedric get hit by Avada Kedavra."

"Yes, well before Professor Dumbledore passed he left a message for Scrimgeor's successor. As his successor was Pius Thicknesse and I was his right-hand man he had me take a look at it. I found out that he believed that Cedric Diggory was transformed into a Vampire by none other than Carlisle Cullen." Hermione gasped beside me.


	2. Chapter 2: Is He Serious?

Chapter 2: Is He Serious?

Hermione POV

"You mean _THE _Carlisle Cullen? The most famous vegetarian vampire of all time." OMG I cannot believe that there is a chance that Harry, Ginny, Ron and I might be able to meet Dr Cullen. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"So you've heard of this guy Cullen?" Ron asked turning to me.

"Yes, of course I have. Dr Cullen is the master of self-control he is able to be a great surgeon without feeding on his patients."

"Why is he a Dr If he is a vampire?" Harry asked concerned.

"He loves it. He finds peace and happiness at the hospital. It took him years to perfect the self-control but now he is all but immune to the scent of human blood." Percy cleared his throat a couple of times and we focused on the matter at hand.

"Well you seem well researched on that Hermione. You'll be perfect for the job. I assume you know where he and his family are living at the moment?"

"The small town of Forks in Washington. He lives in a big white house by the river with his wife Esme, his three sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward, their wives Rosalie, Alice and Bella and Edward and Bella's daughter Renesmee who the shape shifter Jacob imprinted on. Jacob takes the form of a wolf whenever he feels like it." I recited.

"Well that is a lot of information that you know about the Cullens. Dumbledore believed that the son Edward is actually Cedric Diggory."

"OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I screamed at him. "EDWARD IS A GOD! HE CAN'T BE CEDRIC!"

"Well this is what Dumbledore believed not me all I'm doing now is asking you to find out if he is in fact Cedric." Percy looked really strained as he said this, as though he thought I would take pity on him for following Dumbledore's orders.

"Okay, Percy can I talk to Ron, Hermione and Ginny alone?"

"I suppose that that would be acceptable, be back in ten minutes." Percy said sternly.


	3. Chapter 3: The Letter

Chapter 3: The Letter

Esme POV

We were having a family meeting when the strangest thing happened. A large Barn Owl flew through the open window. It landed in front of my husband Carlisle and stuck out his leg. I thought it was the strangest thing and I could tell that Rose, Em, Jazz, Alice, Bella and Nessie thought so too. Edward and Carlisle however looked surprised but they knew what was happening.

"What is it Edward, Carlisle?" Alice chirpy voice broke the confused/surprised silence.

"A letter." Edward answered stiffly. Rose's wind chime voice answered acidly.

"Thank-you Captain Obvious. She meant to say who is it from and why did it arrive by owl?"

"I can answer that." Carlisle said. "It is from Percy Weasly and it arrived by owl because he is a wizard and that is how they send their mail."

"Who is it for Grandpa?" Nessie asked, full of curiosity.

"Edward and myself."

"Why have these wizards sent us letters I didn't even know that there were such things as wizards." I was genuinely confused.

"Carlisle you better open that it's a howler." Edward a said a matter-of-factly. This was starting to weird me out.

"What is a howler?" Bella asked. "And you didn't answer Esme's question." They didn't seem to notice as there was smoke steaming out of the envelope.

"Get some water put that fire out!" Rosalie screeched.

"There's no fire. But Carlisle you better open the letter before it starts screaming." Edward said calmly. Carlisle gingerly picked up the smoking envelope and ripped it open. A terrible screeching filled the room.

"_Carlisle, Harry and Ginny Potter and Ronald and Hermione Weasly are coming to visit you and your family especially Edward. They need to see for themselves that HE is still alive in some form. Unfortunately Hermione is in denial and Harry, Ron and Ginny don't know what to make of it. They will be apparating to your property today at five."_

"Crap, they can't come here." Edward started swearing his head off so bad that Bella had to cover Nessie's ears.

"Edward it's about time the Wizarding world found out your still alive, in some form or another." Carlisle said evenly.

"Didn't they say they'd be coming at five? Shouldn't we be getting ready?"

"Esme we still have hours and the house looks fine." Emmett said rolling his eyes.

Carlisle had something small in his hand and handed it to Edward.

"You might want this son." It was as long stick.

"What the hell is that? Do you reckon that their bringing vampires from another coven and we're gonna have to burn them? Carlisle that doesn't sound like you." Emmett asked with a hint of a smile.

"This is a wand. Unicorn hair, twelve and a quarter inches, ash and pleasantly springy to be precise. No we don't think they're going to bring other vampires, even if they were we aren't going to be burning this and of course Carlisle would never do that." Edward said silencing Emmett.

"But Edward if that is a wand and it's yours then doesn't that mean..." Bella trailed off.

"Yes. I am a wizard. My name in my human life was not as you believed Edward Anthony Mason it was in fact Cedric Diggory. I was about to be killed by a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort when Carlisle found me. He bit me just as Voldemort was casting the spell so that I did not die. We put about to the Wizarding world that I was dead, I didn't want to expose Carlisle and I didn't want the same fame as Harry the other Hogwarts champion. We made up a fake past for me and found out that I could read minds this could be a result as I was a wizard or just random chance." Edward er Cedric took a deep breath and looked uncertainly around the room. Bella was the first to break the silence.

"YOU ... LIED ... TO ... ME!"

The next bit was a blur and I heard screams of anger and screams of pain. Bella had launched herself across the room at Edward and had started attacking him it had taken both Jasper and Emmett to calm her down. Rosalie walked over to Edward her beautiful face contorted with rage and slapped him full in face. It can't have hurt but shock still crossed his face.

Rose and he had never been best buddies but still they got on well enough that he never expected her to slap him or anything. I walked over to Bella, Jasper and Emmett so that Emmett could go to Rose and try to calm her down.

Alice approached Edward cautiously she didn't seem angry but she didn't seem thrilled either.

"Edward are you saying that if I hadn't claimed I could see the future I would have been sent to Hogwarts or something?"

"Yes, all of you would have. You all have extra gifts so you would have most likely been enrolled at Hogwarts if you hadn't been changed into vampires."


	4. Chapter 4: Hogwarts

Chapter 4: Hogwarts

Edward POV

Rosalie was obviously still annoyed at me; she hissed a question at me. "Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and I have no extra talents are you trying to get back on our goods sides by saying that we still would have been accepted?"

"Rose, you do have an extra talent." I could the exasperation in my own voice.

"No I don't." She was not budging on the idea.

"Yes Rose you do. Your extraordinary beauty is in its self an extra talent. Because of this beauty you can make any human do as you wish."

"Are you serious? No you can't be I don't have a talent."

"Rose, you do. When you were human you could get anyone to do anything you wanted, right?"

"Yes, I could, well ok let's say I've got a talent what about Emmett? And Carlisle? And Esme?" She wasn't going to let this go.

"Emmett, if you hadn't noticed has extraordinary strength..."

"No shit, Sherlock!" Grrrr. Rose was really annoying me.

"As I was saying his strength has been more intensified than ours Rose. Carlisle has unnatural compassion and Esme has her unusual ability to love passionately."

"Do you think that the magic would still work even though we are vampires?" Esme asked. I think that she really believed that we could perhaps use the magic.

"I don't know. There is only one way to find out." I pointed my wand at Esme and said calmly. "Wingardium Leviosa." Esme was lifted off her feet and floated in the air for a few seconds until I let her down.

"Oh my. That was amazing." Esme's eyes were full of wonder and joy. For some reason Rose was rubbing her eyes.

"Did you just lift Esme in the air or was that just my imagination?"

"He just lifted me in the air, Rose. It is the real thing."


	5. Chapter 5: The Cullens

Chapter 5: The Cullens

Ginny POV. _Meanwhile back at the ministry of Magic._

"Harry what are we going to do?" I asked my husband.

"Ginny we're going to have to go to this guy Cullen's house and find out if it really is Cedric..."

"It can't be. Edward cannot be Cedric. Edward is like the most handsome man in the world." Hermione was apsoloutly ecstatic."

"Hem, hem." Ron coughed not unlike Dolores Umbridge.

"Oh sorry Ron. I'm just saying from what I've read every girl there is fancies Edward." After a death stare from my brother she added. "Every girl except me and Ginny that is."

"Are we going to Dr Cullen's or not?" Harry was getting annoyed.

"Oh yes of course. We better get back to Percy." I said quickly so as not to annoy him more. We hurried back to Percy's office. He was just tying a red envelope to a large Barn Owl when we arrived.

"Who're you sending a howler to Perce?" Ron asked nonchalantly.

"Dr Cullen."

"What did you say in it minister?" Harry asked fighting a smile.

"That you would be at their house at five. That seemed like a fit time to go."

"I guess we'll go get ready then meet back here to apparate to their house." Hermione said in a business voice that I have never ever heard her use before. We left his office and went over to the golden grilled elevators and pressed the button for level eight, Atrium.

"Level 8 Atrium." The familiar cool female voice spoke.

Harry grabbed my hand and Ron and Hermione grasped each others as we turned on the spot and entered the compressing darkness.

We arrived gasping for breath in Godric's Hollow. Ron and Hermione went into their house and Harry and I ran inside our own.

"It's a good thing the children are all at Hogwarts now and Christmas Holidays aren't for ages." I said to Harry as we packed a few things into his backpack and my handbag (they had an undetectable enlargement charm placed upon them). We were finished in minutes.

We walked hand in hand out to meet Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Harry, Ginny!"

"Teddy! How are you?" Harry asked his godson smiling a little.

"I'm great, where are you guys going in such a hurry?"

"Special mission for the ministry." Harry answered kindly but not giving anything away.

"Oh, Ok see you later Harry, Ginny." Teddy walked away. We turned back to our house just in time to see Ron and Hermione emerging from theirs.

"Were you just talking to Teddy?" Was Ron's greeting.

"Gee, Ron I'm great thanks for asking. How are you? Oh you're great? What was that? Were we just talking to Teddy? Oh yes we were." I said sarcastically. Ron looked a bit sheepish when he answered.

"Sorry Ginny."

"Let's get going." Harry said. We turned into compressing darkness once more. We landed in the beautiful Atrium at ten to five.

"Percy said we should go see him before we go to Dr Cullen's." Ron said trying to get us to get going. Before anyone could reply we saw Percy running over to us with Dean hurrying in his wake.

"Harry! You'd better get going, that clock is five minutes slow." Percy yelled. Across the Atrium many heads turned in our direction but when they saw the minister was the person that yelled they turned away again.


	6. Chapter 6: Oh it's Them

Chapter 6: Oh it's them

Rosalie POV

As I stared at my reflection in the mirror, while Esme was bustling around downstairs, I thought I understood what Edward meant by the power. I really was beautiful. Of course I already knew that but it was nice all the same to think about it. I was thinking about my own beauty when Emmett walked in. He placed his hands on either side of my waist before he spoke.

"Rose, Esme wants us all downstairs to meet the wizards."

"All right. I'm coming down." I said leaning into him. "But first..." I turned and kissed him with so much enthusiasm that when I stopped he seemed a little dazed.

I laughed at his face and took his hand as we walked down the stairs.

"What are you two laughing about?" Alice asked.

"Nothing that would interest you Alice." Emmett answered with a hint of a smile.

"It's not something I'm interested in either! Emmett do your mental images have to be so vivid, I mean I guess the images are all right but the thoughts that come with them are a bit overrated, she is my sister." Edward said disgusted.

"Emmett stop thinking that stuff or I'm going to be very angry, and we won't be sharing any more little moments like before." I said warningly. He just laughed, there was a loud crack.

"What was that?" Esme asked startled.

"Someone apparating." Edward shrugged. There was a knock at the door. I went to answer it.


	7. Chapter 7: The Goddess

Chapter 7: The Goddess

Ron POV

We had knocked on the door. It opened to reveal this apsoloutly drop-dead-gorgeous girl. She was tall, blonde, pale and had beautiful golden eyes. All her features were perfect and even in jeans (designer jeans by the looks), a plain light blue blouse and purple-blue flats, she looked like a goddess.

"Oh, hello." Her voice sounded like wind chimes. "You must be the wizards. My name is Rosalie ..." She trailed off, because two men had appeared behind her. One this giant muscular boy with curly brown hair, pale and the same golden eyes as hers. He placed his hand around her waist. The other man had pale white-blonde hair, pale faced and golden eyes like the other two.

"Hello," the man with blonde hair said, "My name is Carlisle, this is Emmett." He said gesturing to the big guy. I heard Hermione gasp next to me as she heard that this was Carlisle.

"Hi. I'm Harry..." another face had appeared. This tiny pixie looking girl with short spiky black hair and a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Harry! Hi Ginny! Hi Ron! Hi Hermione! I'm Alice!" She seemed really bouncy and happy. Wait did she just say hi to all of us. She doesn't know our names does she?

"You're probably wondering how I know your names, huh? Well I can see the future and I saw Harry introducing you all." She shrugged

"You probably want to come inside." Carlisle said stepping aside to let us past. Goddess, Pixie and Muscles moved to. Once we were inside we saw the rest of the family.

Besides Goddess and Muscles (who are obviously together), Pixie seemed to be with this guy who had blonde curly hair and his face was contorted as though in pain. Next to Carlisle was this small slender, lady, she had wavy caramel brown hair and a heart shaped face. Sitting on the couch there was a woman with long brown hair that went halfway down her back, sitting next to her was ... Cedric Diggory!

Except he had changed a bit. Essentially he looked the same but he was paler and he had changed his hair. Sitting on the woman's lap was the cutest baby ever. Her bronze hair fell in ringlets halfway down her back; she had beautiful chocolate brown eyes and the sweetest smile in the world.

Harry tried to speak again. "Hello, I'm Harry; this is my wife Ginny, her brother Ron and his wife Hermione."

The woman next to Carlisle stepped forward smiling.

"I'm Esme, this is Jasper," she was pointing to the guy in pain, "Bella," woman with the cute girl, "Renesmee," the cute kid "and Edward er Cedric."

"Harry." Cedric nodded in his direction. Harry seemed shocked out of his mind. He had seen Cedric die but there he was right there in the flesh staring at us.


	8. Chapter 8:Harry Potter the boy who lived

Chapter 8: Harry Potter, the Boy Who lived.

Edward POV

Crap, Harry just walked into the house. I know that it's not very nice to give a cold shoulder to him but I kind of liked living incognito, but now I've got to face _him_.

Harry is just standing there dumbstruck as though I'm not actually there.

"Cedric er Edward, why did you hide all these years from the Wizarding world?" Hermione asked me meekly.

"And how the hell did you survive the killing curse from Voldemort?" Harry asked stunned and annoyed at the same time.

"I just explained that to my family. They had no idea that I was actually Cedric Diggory they just thought that I was 108 year old Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

"So what's the story? How did you survive?" Harry asked still stunned.

"You know up until I got hit by the killing curse. Carlisle saw me from a hilltop in Little Hangleton, he ran over and bit me just as Voldemort was casting the curse and well here I am a vampire." I said smiling slightly.

"I don't believe it. I just don't believe it. You can't be both Edward and Cedric. I mean Cedric was good looking and all but nothing compared to Edward who is basically a God! Although Carlisle supposedly looks like Zeus's hotter younger brother." Hermione exclaimed.

Carlisle coughed, while Esme looked a bit annoyed and Hermione blushed.

"Thank you Hermione for erm that description. Of myself and Edward but he is in fact both Edward and Cedric. Here he'll prove it to you, Edward." I stepped forward and quickly pointed my Ashwood and Unicorn tail wand at Esme.

"Wingardium Leviosa." She was lifted off her feet and floated upward until her head brushed the roof. She floated back down again.

"Well you're obviously Cedric and you're obviously Edward. Damn! I was wrong!" Ron rushed over to console Hermione by rubbing her back.


	9. Chapter 9: Possible Powers!

Chapter 9: Possible Powers!

Alice POV

"Hermione Edward pointed out an intriguing thought. He thought that we could possibly cast spells with wands as we each have an extra talent." I said trying to make peace.

"Wow. That would be amazing to study. We must test it out. Alice would like to come with me to Diagon Alley to buy you a wand and explore the possibilities?" Hermione asked me her eyes wide with wonder.

"Sure, but a question. Why did you ask me and not anyone else?"

"You have the most powerful talent from what I've gathered considering you can see the future." Hermione came forward and held out her hand. When I looked confused she explained.

"We'll be apparating so you're going to have to hold my hand, if that's ok?"

"Sure." I took her hand. I felt her shudder at my cold touch.

I felt her turn and pull me with her into compressing darkness. We arrived gasping for air in a dark alley. Hermione quickly let go of my hand and walked over to the garbage can and counted the bricks three up and two across. She tapped that brick and a small hole appeared and grew larger. Before I could blink we were standing in front of an arch.

"Alice, this way!" Hermione called delighted at my expression. I was staring at everything drinking it in.

I followed her to a little shop that said Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. She walked inside I followed and came face to face with an old man with white hair and grey eyes.

"Mr Ollivander, this is Alice Cullen. She is a vampire and we were wondering, considering she has an extra talent, whether or not she has the gift of magic." Hermione said excitedly.

"Well, well. We shall see shall we? Which is your wand arm?" He inquired to me.

"Well, I'm right handed if that's what you mean?" I looked to Hermione for help. She nodded encouragingly.

Mr Ollivander took a tape measure and started making all these measurements, the length of my arm, around my head, how tall I am and so on. Mr Ollivander bustled off to the back.

He came back with a small rectangular box.

"Try this! Yew and Dragon Heartstring, thirteen and a half inches, nice and springy." He held out a wand and I took it. I was about to wave when he snatched it back and walked off again.

"Here, Holly and Unicorn Hair, eleven and a three quarter inches, perfect for charm work!" I took it and waved it feeling a little silly. Nothing happened. Mr Ollivander practically ran to the back again.

"An unusual combination, Elder and Phoenix Feather, ten and a quarter inches, more appropriate for transfiguration I think!" I took the wand he held out and felt an immediate warmth in my fingertips as the touched my skin. I waved the wand and a burst of red and gold sparks came out of the wand. Mr Ollivander was delighted.

"Wonderful performance Miss Cullen! Wonderful."Hermione payed for the wand and we left the shop.

"Great work Alice. I was worried for a moment there that we might have been wrong. As you can see that wand chose you so you obviously had the magical talent! I wonder if the rest of your family does." Hermione grabbed my hand and we turned into compressing darkness once more.


	10. Chapter 10: Where is my Wife?

Chapter 10: Where is my Wife?

Jasper POV

_Meanwhile back at the Cullen House Alice and Hermione have just disapparated._

"Where the Hell did my wife go?" I roared at the red haired wizard.

"Diagon Alley! With my wife she is in fine and capable hands." He shouted back at me. Emmett sensing that I was about to lose my self control grabbed my arms and held them behind my back.

"Dude, calm down. Alice is not gonna get hurt, just think when she gets back she'll probably have a wand and be able to do magic." Emmett was trying to make me feel better but it wasn't working.

"Em, what if was Rose? What if some wizards came and took Rose to this place called Diagon Alley? Not bothering to explain anything. For all we know they could be taking her to Italy!" I struggle against his hold but he wasn't convinced.

"Jazz, they're not takin' Alice to Italy. They are takin' her to Diagon Alley in London." Edward said really calmly.

"I don't care! Where is she? I can't live with her out of my sight. What if something happens to her? I can't do it I just can't."

"Jazz, Alice can take care of herself. She doesn't need you breathing down her neck all the time." Emmett was really annoying me.

"Jasper listen, I'm just like you. I can't bear it when Harry goes away on special missions. That's why I became an Auror like him so I could go to." The red haired girl said.

"Whatever! Alice is my wife and the love of my life! If anything happens to her I could never forgive myself. I know she can look after herself but I have to look after her too." If I could cry I would be close to it. Sensing this Esme's mothering instincts kicked in. She hurried over to where Emmett was still holding me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Jasper, it's OK. Alice is going to be fine. I trust these wizards and you should too. Before you know it Alice will be back here and in your arms." She smiled at me in a motherly way.

I calmed down a bit. What she said really helped. There is something about Esme that makes you feel better about your life.

Just as Esme said this there was a loud CRACK and Hermione and Alice appeared. Emmett let go of me as I ran to her and scooped her up in my arms and planted my lips firmly on hers. She responded at first with confusion and then with enthusiasm. When I released her (mainly because everyone was making gagging noises) she looked a little dazed and asked.

"What was that about?"

"You left and I had no idea where you were. I got a bit worried." I explained.

"A bit? A BIT!? Oh a bit worried he says. Just after he felt like ripping a guys' head off he says Because he didn't know where his wife was he says, yeah he was just a bit worried." Emmett said sarcastically so I then had to hit him.

"Jasper you know you don't have to worry about me. I can..." I cut her off.

"You can take of yourself, I know. I just still feel really protective of you."

"So, Alice did you get your wand." Esme asked. Alice, the reason for my existence smiled and showed us a thin piece of wood to everyone.

"Elder and Phoenix feather, ten and a quarter inches, appropriate for transfiguration." She said happily and brightly.

"If you want, we could all go to Ollivanders and um get wands for the rest of you." Hermione said timidly.

"Oh yes. I'd love to get a wand and learn to do magic!" Esme said happily.


	11. Chapter 11: Flu Network

Chapter 11: Flu Network

Rosalie POV

Wands? Wands? We were going to get wands? How was I supposed to believe that? We were going to get magic wands?

"Rose, what's the matter babe?" Em asked me, spinning me around as he said this.

"Nothing. Em?"

"Yeah?"

"How do we know this isn't some sort of sick joke?"

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! How could you say a thing like that? I trust these wizards and you should too!" Esme looked outraged at the very thought of this being a sick joke.

"Esme Anne Evenson Platt Cullen! I know that you trust them but that doesn't mean everyone does." I said with a hint of a smile. She smiled back at me knowingly. I hate it when she figures out what is going on it is so annoying.

"Rose, this isn't a joke it's the real thing. Look at Alice! She's already practicing magic. It looks like so much fun. Don't you want to try it?" Emmett whispered in my ear.

I nodded turning, wrapping my arms around his neck as I went. I pulled myself up on my toes and kissed him, he responded with enthusiasm that lifted me off my feet.

"Uh guys? Guys? Oi you two stop that and let's get going!" Jasper, the annoying person that he is, said poking Emmett in the back.

"We're coming, we're coming." Emmett said a little pissed off.

"Alright guys, 'cause there's so many of us we're gonna hook your house up to the flu network and go to Ollivanders that way." The guy with the scar said, what was his name again? Harold? Harvey? Ha- Harry! That's it Harry.

Hermione (I think that's her name) went over to the fireplace and took out her wand and a small bag, tapped the fireplace and threw some dust from the bag in it.

"All right Ron, you and Ginny are gonna go through and warn Ollivander that," She did a quick head count "that seven vampires are coming to get some wands." Hermione went. The two red heads nodded, walked over to her and took a pinch of sand. The girl (Ginny?) stepped into the flames and yelled "Diagon Alley, Ollivanders!" she was sucked into the fireplace, Ron did the same.

"What the Hell?" Emmett yelled.

"What? It's the flu network. All you have to do is grab a pinch of flu powder, step into the flames and yell the desired place. In this case Diagon Alley, Ollivanders." Hermione shrugged.

"Ok, I'll go." Alice said timidly. But Jasper held onto her shoulder.

"Oh, no you don't! I'm not letting you out of my site for one second." He was very stern.

"Fine you go first and I'll follow straight away. I swear." She crossed her un-beating heart.


	12. Chapter 12: Unicorn, Phoenix and Dragon

Chapter 12: Unicorn, Phoenix and Dragon.

Bella POV

"Hermione is it possible for two people to go at the same time?" Jasper asked. I could tell from Alice's face that if she were human her face would be getting redder and redder; until she was so angry she could barely contain it.

"Uh Jazz? I don't think that Alice wants you to go with her. I mean she's not a kid." I said uncertainly.

"Thank-you Bella." Without anther word Alice darted forward grabbed a pinch of Flu Powder and was gone.

"ARGH! I'm going after her!" Jasper grabbed a pinch of Flu Powder and was gone within a second.

"What just happened? Where are Alice and Jasper?" Hermione asked stunned and dazed.

"Vampire speed. They're at Ollivanders." I shrugged. I held Nessie tightly in my arms walked (at human pace) over to Hermione took a pinch of dust and walked to the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley, Ollivanders." I dropped the dust and was sucked down a plug. I whirling all around it's a wonder that I held onto Nessie. She was clinging on so tight. The next thing I knew I had tumbled into a shop. I knew I was in the right place when I saw Alice's designer shoes.

"Quick Bella, move out of the way here comes someone else." Alice's chirpy bird voice said in my ear. No sooner had I moved than Carlisle landed where I had been moments ago. Esme landed on top of him but quickly scrambled to her feet. Edward came next and landed lightly on his feet. Emmett was next and Rosalie landed next to him.

"THERE. IS. SOOT. IN. MY. HAIR!" she screeched. Her beautiful face contorted with rage. Alice quickly walked over to comfort her and got most of the soot out.

"Well, well. Welcome vampires." An old grey-eyed man was saying. "Which are your wand arms?"

We stood in a line. Me, Nessie, Em, Rose, Jazz, Esme and Carlisle. Nessie, Em, Esme, Carlisle and I all held out our right while Rose and Jazz held out their left.

The grey-eyed man, who I took to be Mr Ollivander, started measuring our arms and all sorts of different measurements. He walked off and came back with seven boxes.

He handed the first to me.

"Yew and Dragon Heartstring, twelve and a half inches." He said mysteriously. I took the wand, it felt slightly warm in my hand, i waved it and shower of coloured sparks burst from the tip.

"Bravo." He turned to Nessie. "Try this, Yew and Unicorn hair, ten inches precisely." She waved the wand and just like mine a shower of sparks came out of the tip.

Mr Ollivander went along the line and finally was done.

Em, received the Holly and Dragon Heartstring, eleven and three quarter inches.

Rose got the Mahogany and Dragon Heartstring, thirteen and a half inches.

The Oak and Phoenix feather, twelve inches went to Jazz.

Esme and Carlisle both got a Blackthorn wand with different cores. Esme's was Phoenix feather nine inches, while Carlisle's was Unicorn hair eleven and a quarter inches.

Thanking Mr Ollivander we left through the fireplace all except for Rose who apparated back to our house with Ginny.


	13. Chapter 13: The Unforgivable Curses

Chapter 13: The Unforgivable Curses

Carlisle POV

"Rose, why on earth did you apparate?" my spiky haired adoptive daughter asked.

"Because I already have soot in my hair and I don't need any more. Speaking of that I think I need to go wash it off." She turned to Emmett and pulled him down for a kiss. I could tell from the way they were moving that it was very passionate.

"Em, do you want to help me wash my hair?" Rosalie asked in a sugar sweet voice.

"With pleasure." With that he scooped her up in his arms and they were gone.

Turning my head from this different display of love I looked into the eyes of my one true love.

Esme.

She was looking at me in a way that plainly stated 'look at them young and in love' she smiled slightly.

"Well that was utterly disturbing. Um anyways have you all heard about the unforgivable curses?" Harry said making a face in Rosalie and Emmett's general direction.

"No, I died of old age! Of course I have!" Edward said sarcastically.

"I know you have; I kinda meant the rest of your family." Harry said coolly.

"I don't think any of us have. What are they?" My wife's beautiful lips moved to form the words.

"The Imperious Curse or Imperio, this allows one wizard to control another. The Cruciatus Curse or Crucio, this makes any person the spell is directed feel great pain..." Alice cut Harry off.

"So that's kind of like Jane. She's a vampire and she can make anyone think that they are in the most horrible pain ever."

"Except me." Bella piped up.

"Yes, I guess Crucio is kind of like those but still a bit different. Everyone feels it, there are no exceptions. There is however exceptions to Imperio and the last unforgivable curse Avada Kedavra or the killing curse. I can't be controlled by the imperious curse and I have been hit by the killing curse twice and did not die either times. The first was because of my mother, she got killed by Voldemort to save me therefore protecting me from him. The second time was when Voldemort attacked me again but instead of killing me he killed a bit of his soul inside me."

"What? His soul was inside you?" I asked, I had never heard of such a thing.

"Voldemort created Horcruxes. These are bits of your soul concealed in objects, Voldemort had seven of them. Slytherin's Locket, His Diary, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Hufflepuff's Cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem, His Snake Nagini and Harry. The Locket, the Cup and the Diadem were all artefacts for the four Hogwarts founders, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Voldemort had an attachment to the school.

Voldemort used his snake because he was parsletongue which means that he can speak to snakes. He used his old diary because it was proof that he was the heir of Slytherin. He used Gaunt's ring because Gaunt was his grandfather and the ring linked him to his mother and the magical world and he finally used Harry without realising it. When he attempted to kill Harry that night his powers broke and he lost his body. His soul latched itself onto the only living thing left, Harry." Hermione finished her speech and blushed a little because everyone was looking at her.

_Edward_ I thought _Watch Jasper. Thanks to Hermione, he may want to feed. _He nodded slightly so that only I noticed.

"You err seem to know a lot Hermione, about Voldemort and Harry. Why is that?" I asked, noticing when I said her name she blushed deeper scarlet.

"Well I read heaps of books and I remember everything in those books. So I read about Harry and Voldemort, Professor Dumbledore, You, Nicholas Flamel..."

"Wait, you say you read about Carlisle." Esme said edging closer to my side. I gently put my hand around her tiny waist.

"Yeah, there are thousands of books about Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I mean he is like the most famous vampire on earth apart from Dracula. Carlisle can work in a room full of blood when he is thirsty and still not feed on it. I mean that is pretty amazing."

Esme and I exchanged looks, this was most likely the reason Hermione kept blushing when I looked at her or talked to her. She knew basically all about me and her whole life dreamt of meeting me and now she is embarrassed.

"Er, well thanks for your flattery Hermione." I said awkwardly.

"Anyways. Moving on. You can't use any of the unforgivable curses on anyone unless of course you want to go to Azkaban," Harry saw all our confused faces and added. "The wizard prison."

"Well you can count on us not using those curses. Unless of course the curse was directed at Jane, she really needs a taste of her own medicine." Alice said with a small smile, while Jasper just stared at her.


	14. Chapter 14: The School

Chapter 14: The School

Nessie POV

"Well guys now that you have your wands i guess you'll probably want some training." The nice boy with the scar said. "As we have no training in teaching people magic we are going to have to enlist you at Hogwarts, the headmaster at Hogwarts being..." he was cut off by Daddy.

"Albus Dumbledore of course." Daddy said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

For some reason the pretty red-haired lady started crying.

"He's dead; he was killed by Severus Snape." She sobbed into the guy with the scar's shoulder.

"The little leach, why I oughta," Dad was quite annoyed at this news.

"Sorry old Voldy, got to him before you could, it's quite a long story." The bushy-haired girl said.

"Oh do tell us, it would be quite interesting. Wouldn't it?" Grandma added looking around when no one spoke. We all nodded not wanting to face her wrath, though that wouldn't be much but no one liked to upset her.

"Well," bushy hair began. "Dumbledore was starting to die after finding the horcrux, that was Marvolo Gaunt's ring. He and Snape had planned his death between them. Dumbledore by the way had a wand of immense power. Edward I'm sure that you're familiar with 'The Tale of The Three Brothers' by Beedle the Bard." She said looking at Dad who nodded. Seeing that everyone had confused faces she pulled out an old book with interesting symbols on the front and handed it to Grandpa, who quickly started reading, bushy hair continued.

"If you will just read the story as it comes around you will see what i mean.

Anyway; Dumbledore intended that Snape get the wand and not use it. You see whoever has the wand can only use it by being defeated, this does not necessarily mean by death just conquering them so they have no wand. Dumbledore gained the wand from Grindlewald, a dark wizard. As he was so close to dying when he a Harry had arrived at Hogwarts after going on their own trip to find yet another Horcrux and to top things off the castle was under attack by the death eaters, Voldy's minions. Snape made it look like he had Dumbledore cornered and killed him. The next year he was named headmaster, towards the end of the year there was a huge war, Voldemort had taken the Elder wand, Dumbledore's powerful wand, and knew it wasn't working well for him. The thing is no one understood what he meant 'cause he had performed extraordinary magic but he said it was his usual magic. So he sought the person that 'defeated' Dumbledore, Snape. He wanted the wand quite badly so he made his snake Nagini kill him. The problem was that Snape never actually bet Dumbledore as before Snape killed him he was unarmed by a person our age by the name of Draco Malfoy" Dad growled at hearing this.

"Naturally the wand came into Malfoy's power, a couple of weeks before the war Harry had overpowered Malfoy and so the elder Wand was rightfully his. Towards the end of the war Voldy and Harry had a showdown, Harry won and Voldy was defeated forever." Hermione (yes i figured out her name) finished her story taking quite a large breath.

"That was a long story, so who's headmaster now?" Mum said looking up.

"A person that you might know Edward, a certain Cho Chang."


	15. Chapter 15: NOOOOOOO!

Chapter 15: NOOOOOOOO!

Edward POV

WTF! She has got to be kidding! Cho can't, I REAPEAT CAN'T be the headmistress of Hogwarts, where I will most likely be attending AGAIN. NONONONONONONO!!!! This is not happening. I mean sure we went out a few times, ok maybe a lot of times. But she can't recognise me I mean the last time she saw me I was stone cold and thought to be dead.

I coughed "Yeah, I vaguely remember her, pretty Asian girl right?"

"Yeah." Harry said catching on. "That's right." _Boy is he in denial, wish I could perform legilimens._

"No Harry, you really don't want to perform legilimens. I don't think you would want to be in my mind right now."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Harry you didn't, Edward can read minds." Hermione said looking at him as though she was going to laugh. "That's his power, the whole reason why he is still able to channel his magic. Duh."

"Oh right. Anyways we took the liberty, while you were getting your wands, to get you tickets on the Hogwarts express."

"WHAT!?" I yelled at him in shock and horror.

"Sorry Edward but it's about time, you and your family go to Hogwarts."

"But I don't need to go 'cause I already know all the spells hehehe." I laughed uncertainly.

"Edward, just go. It's nothing big right, I mean you kinda just past each other in the hallway. Didn't you?" My wife and mother of our child in between us said looking at me with her big golden eyes and I just couldn't refuse her.

"Yes of course."

_KINGS CROSS STATION (SEPTEMBER 1__st__)_

As I expected we had arrived at the middle of platforms nine and ten in Kings Cross Station. For the holidays we had read all the books that we needed to have and had all of the books, brooms and even our owls. Not that we really needed them because all our family were at the school but we had to keep up the appearance.

"Follow me through." Harry said meeting us there and walking, as I knew he must, through the wall.

"Ok, that was odd but whatever." Alice and Jasper went through one after the other. Eventually we all were through and facing the scarlet steam engine that was the Hogwarts express.

"Alright guys you're from Miriam's Magical Ministry or Triple M. I know really weird name but there really is a school with that name it's just not that big. So of course it isn't in the triwizard tournament." Hermione said looking like she was going to cry seeing us go.

Obviously we had met their children, Rose and Hugo Weasly and James, Albus Severus and Lily Potter. Nessie, Lily and Rose were getting along quite well so I was glad she was settling in.

"Um, Hermione we are all going to be in the same house correct?"

"Yeah of course we've got it all sorted out with _Cho_." She put a lot of emphasis on her name as I winced.

"Who is this Cho person anyway? Why do you keep talking about her?"

"She was an old friend Bella, nothing more, nothing less." I said hating having to lie her. We were aboard the train in seconds and left the station in a puff of smoke. On the way to Hogwarts I introduced my family to sweets called blood cockroaches. I'd never eaten them as Cedric but apparently they were the biggest hit with vampires.

We arrived at Hogwarts a couple of hours later; we had already changed into our plain black Hogwarts robes that I have grown to love. We hopped onto the 'Horseless' carriages.

"Where are the horses that pull the carriages along?" My wife asked me quietly.

"What are you talking about Bella? They're right there although I wouldn't call them Horses." My mother exclaimed smiling slightly with Carlisle who could also see them.

"There is something there. The thing is they can only be seen by people who have seen death. So that would be Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and I." I said smiling at Alice's face. Her eyes had lit up because she was having a vision and could see them as well; she was looking at Jaspers future and was looking through his eyes while flying on them.

"Amazing, they look like skeletal black horses." Esme was smiling although from her thoughts i could tell she was repulsed.

"They're called Thestrals." I said beckoning to my family to follow me into a carriage. We couldn't all fit so Nessie, Rose W, Hugo, James and Albus Severus went in the first one. Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Em and Lily went in the next and Bella, Alice, Jazz and I went in the last one with this kid that had white blonde hair and cold grey eyes, he reminded me of Draco Malfoy. Maybe he was Malfoy's kid.


	16. Chapter 16: The Ex and The Wife

Chapter 16: The Ex and the Wife.

Bella POV

"Ok Hermione gave us instructions to go straight to the Head's office and the password is ... Cedric?" I gave Edward a confused look.

"Cho and I were good friends; it really hit her hard when I 'died'."

We followed Edward up the moving staircase to where there was a stone gargoyle.

"What's the password?" It asked in a bored voice.

"Cedric?" Esme asked it. I'd lived long enough with her to know when she wasn't sure of something.

"That's right. In you go." He hopped aside revealing a moving spiral staircase.

We each stepped on and went up to a small room. Sitting behind the desk was a pretty Asian woman.

"I trust that you are the exchange students, I..." She had looked up. "Cedric?" Her eyes were locked on _my_ Edward.

"Daddy, how does this woman know who you are?" Nessie asked full of curiosity.

"Cedric is that you? Daddy? What the hell? Daddy?" Cho looked from Edward to Nessie to Edward's hand on my waist and back again. She never actually looked at me.

"Uh hey Cho. Long time, no see, hehehe."

"Edward sweetie, can you tell us who this woman is. And why she seems to know you a lot more about you than a good friend should." I smiled sweetly knowing he couldn't lie to me.

"Sweetie? Edward? This woman? Do you know who I am? I am Cho Chang, ok? Headmistress of the school and I was and practically still am Cedric over there's girlfriend." She crossed her arms in a so there sort of way.

"Cho that was about twenty three years ago. I've moved on and I can see you haven't." My bastered of a husband said.

"Moved on? Oh yeah I can see that you've moved on really well. You've had a freaking kid for crying out loud. By the way; A. Why aren't you dead? B. How old are you? And C. Who is that?" She said pointing at me.

"I'll answer this honey." I said to Edward. "He's not dead because the man that looks Zeus's hotter younger brother saved him. He's stuck at seventeen and I'm not really sure how old he is. And what was that last question?"

"Who are you bitch?" She asked me.

"Me? Little old me? Well I'm Isabella Marie Cullen of course. Lover, wife and mother of Edward's child. I have begun regret that these last few days but hey it's gonna happen with him," I cocked my head towards Edward. "As your hubby." I smiled sweetly.

"Ok can I step in here for one minute?" Rose looked around at our stunned family, the pissed off teacher, Edward the bastered and me little angry Bella.

"Let's get this straight. You, Cho, you claim that Eddie over here is you boyfriend correct?" Cho nodded. "And Bella you say that Edward's your husband and father of your child, right?"

"Rose you and I both know that those things are true. I mean you're a freaking witness of mine and the bastered's wedding and the birth of Nessie." I looked at her as if to say duh.

"Yeah I'm just trying to make peace..." Bastered cut her off.

"Bastered? You're calling me a bastered?"He exploded at me. "Bella honey. If I'm a bastered then you are definitely a B-I-T-C-H." To prove his point and I cannot believe he just did this, he snapped his in a 'Z' formation while saying "Oh, no. I didn't."

"Ok that was weird." My chirpy bird sister said stepping forward. "I think that we'd all like to know. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" She yelled at Bastered.

"Well. About twenty three years ago; when I was known as Cedric Diggory or as the boys called me pretty boy Diggory; Cho and I were going out and had been for a long time. I had entered the Triwizard Tournament and could have won except for one thing ... Harry. Harry and I were tied for first after the second task so we would be entering the maze at the same time. At the end we both reached the cup and touched it together we were transported to the cemetery in Little Hangleton a muggle Village. From up on the hill Carlisle could see what was going on. Voldemort and Pettigrew had emerged from the church, Pettigrew was about to cast the spell that would take my life when Carlisle ran down bit me and ran away again, from there he could see Pettigrew casting the spell and me falling to ground but he knew it was because I was in pain from the venom. The curse acted like the morphine did on Bella; it made me stone cold and immobile. That's why everyone thought I was dead." He shrugged.

Cho looked stunned, she cleared her throat.

"Well why, after you'd been changed didn't you come back?"

"Haven't I just told you everyone thought I was dead, I didn't want the same fame as Harry!" He looked as though it was obvious.

"Well I guess I'd better give you your timetables, you'll be working some first grade classes. This is because we'll say that Miriam's Magical Ministry, trains you in healing, for want of a better word, spells."

She took out these rolls of parchment and handed them to us. I looked down at mine and saw all these unfamiliar subjects and teachers names. We looked at each others' timetables and I found out we all had Astronomy on Wednesday nights, we all had flying together as well. Bastered and I had potions; I had Defence against the Dark Arts with Alice and Rose, Charms with Nessie and Carlisle, Herbology with Jazz and Em and Transfiguration with Esme. My timetable didn't look good at all, I had to spend quality time with bastered and no one else Urgh. Although I did want to see what the Weasleys' and Potters' had got, mainly Albus, him and Nessie had gotten quite close.


End file.
